


the creepy and the kooky

by wearethewitches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: promptober fills for aosficnet2!





	1. Carving Pumpkins

“You want to make a cat?”

Flint hesitates, carving knife spinning in his hands, “Uh, what’s a cat?”

Elena takes out her phone, bringing up a picture of one. “They’re unlucky, or lucky, depending on what country you are from.”

“Unlucky,” claims Mack, who’s already half-finished his cartoon ghost. He points his carving knife at Flint. “You do whatever you want. Don’t let Yo-Yo bully you into doing a cat if you don’t want to.”

“I do not bully him,” Elena denies, as Flint bites his lip, looking at his pumpkin with queer eyes. He puts down his knife, reaching for the black pen Mack had used to draw out his design. Elena tilts her head. “What are you doing, _mijo?_”

“A pumpkin. A pumpkin on a pumpkin,” he flashes them a smile, a deep chuckle running through Mack as Elena rolls her eyes in exasperation.

“You do you, Flint. Your mom can do a cat on her own pumpkin.”


	2. Day 2: Fall Drinks

“I am not drinking that.”

“Fitz!” Jemma rolls her eyes, “It’s only pumpkin spice.”

Fitz points at the bubbling glass of _whatever the hell that is_, exclaiming, “It’s green! That is _not_ pumpkin spice!”

“I added food colouring.”

“_You added food colouring,_” Fitz mocks, scoffing. “I’m still not drinking it.”

Jemma crosses her arms, going to argue with him when Deke walks into the room. His eyes go wide at the sight of the drink.

“What is that? Can I have it?”

“Sure, Deke,” Jemma says, “It’s not like your grandfather is going to try it.”

Fitz snorts, putting his hands up. “Go right ahead. I’m not touching it.”

Deke frowns, “Bobo, that’s no way to speak to Nana.” He straightens his back, picking up the glass and sipping it, eyes locked on Fitz. There’s a moment of silence, before his features relax and he smiles, looking to Jemma. “This is really tasty. What is it?”

“Pumpkin spice,” Fitz grumbles, stomping out of the room. Deke watches him go in confusion.

“Was it something I said?”


	3. Halloween Decorating

The base is a veritable nightmare. Fake cobwebs are pulled over every light, doorway and fitting. Ghost stickers are slapped on windows and the mats in the training rooms have been vandalised, proclaiming that everyone is invited to the Halloween party held that night, regardless of rank and they’d all better show up.

“They think I did it,” Daisy grumbles, leaning back in her seat. She glares at May, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. “But it was all you, I _know _it was!”

May smiles widely.

“They’ll never believe you.”

“I have _videos_.”

“Which I have deleted. Good luck convincing anyone.”

“I hate you and I’m not coming to your stupid party.”

“Yes, you are.”

“…yeah. Yeah, I am.”


End file.
